pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Phineas and Ferb/Calvin and Hobbes Crossover
Plot Summary When and old friend of Linda's brings her family to visit, Phineas, Ferb, and the gang meet her son; a ten-year-old blond boy named Calvin, self-proclaimed Most Annoying Boy in the World, with a strange stuffed tiger he calls Hobbes, who unbeknownst to all of them is not just a stuffed toy. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has invented an Ultimate-Power-Inator, which as the title implies can give him amazing powers which he will then use to take over the tristate area, but there's one catch; the Ultimate-Power-Inator needs an ultimate power source. As Dr. D. puts it, "Everybody knows that imagination has the most power in the world, if you'll excuse me going all mushy on you, Perry the Platypus." Fortunately for the doctor, there just so happens to be a tiger-toting, spiky-haired boy with sky-high imagination nearby. So begins a crossover between Calvin's world and the one Phineas and Co. know and love. HAPPY READING, PEEPS! NEW CHAPTERS UP SOON! and now for the actual story "Good morning!" Phineas said happily as he and Ferb slid down the banister and hopped into their chairs. Candace, who appeared about to fall face first into her cereal, murmered a greeting and went back to eating. Linda looked up from the newspaper. "Hello, boys," she chirped. "Guess what?" "Always love surprises!" Phineas said, pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "What?" The boys' mother cleared her throat. "Well, I recieved a call from an old friend of mine this morning. They're on their way to visit us this week. You'll like it--she's got a son your age named Calvin and according to her he's got a lot of imagination. Isn't it exciting?" "Cool!" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "Whoopee," Candace mumbled grumpily. "Another Phineas to bust." Just then, the doorbell chimed loudly. Their mother jumped up from the table and went to answer. Phineas went with her, accompanied by Ferb, and Candace followed against her better instincts. She opened the door to see a woman with short brown hair and a boy whose blond hair shot out in all directions as though he'd been struck by lightning. For some strange reason he was holding a large stuffed tiger and staring at Candace as though he were afraid she'd bite. Linda and her friend hugged each other and went into the house immediately, chatting as middle-aged women do. The blond boy was left on the doorstep. Phineas was the first to make a move. "Hi!" he said amiably, offering one hand to the boy, who didn't return the gesture. "Are you Calvin?" "Yeah," said Calvin. "This is Hobbes." He held up the stuffed tiger in case anyone had missed his introduction. "Oh," said Phineas. "Um.....hi, Hobbes." "Why is your stuffed tiger named Hobbes?" said Candace, who was still leaning against the wall. "Why wouldn't he be?" returned Calvin. Candace went silent as she attempted to come up with a wittier retort. When she failed, she huffed exasperatedly and settled for storming off into the house. Phineas and Ferb were left with Calvin. ..."So what do you do around here for fun?" Calvin asked suddenly. Phineas seemed taken aback. "Well, we make what we can out of the day, but usually we end up building something cool. Usually Buford, Baljeet, Irving, or Isabella come over." Calvin was suddenly interested. "Is Isabella a girl?" Ferb was the first to answer this time. "She is a ''homo sapiens sapiens ''of the female gender, so yes." "She lives in that house." Phineas pointed across the street. Just then, Linda could be heard calling, "Phineas! Ferb! Why don't you and Calvin go play in the backyard?" "Okay, Mom!" Phineas called back, then walked into the house. Ferb went with him, followed by Calvin, who looked around before following. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers